Ninteen Minutes
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: It took ninteen minutes for thier world to come crashing down, and this time, they dont know if they will be able to fix it. No slash! Plenty of whumpage for everyone!
1. Prolouge

**A/N- *Gasp* Guess who it is? ME. Ugh so much for me getting this up on New Years. New Years to start this. Anywhooters, Im determined to make this story really deep. So.. here goes nothing. (You know, I never understood that saying, 'here goes nothing', its obviously something..)**

**Prolouge**

_Dont wait untill the last minute to accomplish things you've never done, seen, or said. Because you never know when your time is going to end, your world is going to come crashing down._

This was it, this was the day. We've come a long way to this day. We've struggled. We've fought our battles, we've done everything we possibly could have done to survive. But sometimes you dont always get what you want, sometimes, things dont always work out.

But, it looks like sometimes we just have to accept that. The fact that we have come along way, and now our journey ends. Our world is coming down on us, it's about to crash.

But dont think of this as a bad thing. We tried, and we couldnt of put any better effort into it. We struggled for the fight to survive. With the help of our closest friends, family, and strangers we've met along the way, we have come this far, and worked this hard. We should all be proud of ourselves.

We arent going anywhere, though. Atleast not in our hearts. We will always remember eachother, never forget, our closest friends, family, and others that we have met along the way, they will always be in our hearts-no matter what happens after this wind passes over, after the sky falls down, after the world, falls, apart.

We've fought our battles. We've battled love, betrayal, friendship, and the struggle to survive along the way. Its a shock we all havent killed eachother in the process. But here we are, dont think about the fact that this is our last minute, but think about the fact that 5 days ago, we thought it was our last minute, and look at us now, we are all still standing.

So as we stand, right here, on top of this mountain, in eachother's arms, we think of the good, take our minds off the bad.

As the wind blows in our hair, the chilly breeze looses us in eachother's minds, we manage to smile.

We are standing on top of the world.

Our friends are right by our sides, we've given up struggling to survive; we know it's over. But we arent upset. It's our final last moment, and we _should_ live it like it _actually is_ our last.

Some are just standing, holding eachother's hands, sharing thier last kisses, sharing thier last laughs, living like thier dying. Some are going indenial, still trying to get away, but we let them. They'll never make it.

Carlos and Stephanie never declared themselves a couple, they waited too long. Yet right now they are in eachother's arms, because now that it's our last minute, we figure, do the things we've never done, say the things we've never said, do whatever we can to make our last moment, our best.

Behind them are Camille and Logan, thier thoughts are finally sorted out. They have been on again off again for a while, and decided that theres just no more sparks left. They have decided, officailly that they are not going to regret anything. They are just not meant to be. So they stand together, eye to eye, and just stare into eachother's eyes, as if trying to see past eachother. They smile, a few weak giggles escaping eachother's mouths.

Then, of course, they lean over and kiss.

"Yeh...Just friends." Logan whisperes, as they pull away.

Kendall and Jo, the most succesful couple of them all, holding eachother's hands, staring into eachother's eyes, love, despair, hope, and pain, written all over thier faces, then they lock lips.

Pathetically sitting on the ground in the back is James. He's not concerned about his hair at the moment. He's not concerned about how he looks, how other people see him right now. It's quite depressing, James is sitting in the dirt, thinking of all he's never done. He was the ladies man of them all, yet is the only one not holding someone's hand. But he blows that aside, and a smile creeps its way up across his face as he thinks of what he actually has accomplished.

Katie is crying; tears of joy. No longer does she feel as though her heart is shred. The grief of her mother's dissapearing is no longer there, she feels strong now. Very strong.

The others are with them. Everyone else from the Palm Woods, and all other's theyve met along the way, have yet to leave thier sides.

The sudden rumbling is heard. The crack forms, and grows quicker than expected. The wind is growing stronger, and we think, this is the day. It's happening. We've come along way, and it's here.

Last kisses are being given, last words are being told.

A man & women hold eachother in thier hands, and kiss like theyve never kissed before. The man pulls away and says, "There's something I was going to say to you five days ago, but never did."

He kneels down, and pulls out a ring, "Will you," he pauses, "Would you...marry me?"

Three young boys are sitting on the edge, holding onto eachother.

"Best friends, forever?"

"Forever and ever."

A man & his daughter, despite thier debates, are standing, as serious as soilders, staring at the sky that turns gray, sharing thier last confessions.

"When...when I was twelve, I stole thirty dollars from your wallet."

"When you were a baby I dropped you on your head."

Then, everyone rises. We all hold eachother's hands, one line going straight across of people holding hands, lined up on the top of the world, like one of those paper made stick figures that hold hands and it's one line going straight across. Everyone holds hands, and looks up at the sky, carelessly letting the wind flow through thier hair and in thier faces, and let it hit them.

But we live like it's our last, we make our last moment, our best.

The world is coming to an end.

*Five days before all of this...

**A/N- So this was the prolouge. For any of you who didnt get it, this was five days in the future. Next chapter will start from the first day. I worked super hard on this, Im determined to make it the deepest story Ive written so far. So Please review! :)**


	2. The Past is Revealed

**A/N- Thanx for the reviews guys :) Alrighty. So, this story is just begining, and the chapters are going to get better as they go on. So, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer- Me no own**

**Chapter 1**

Steam fogging up the bathroom windows, Kendall Knight stands in the shower, supressing the hot water that rains down on his aching back.

The teenager picks up the soap bar, being careful not to drop it. Inevitably failing, the bar slips out of his hands and hits the bottom of the tub. Kendall winced.

The memory from years ago flashes before his eyes, and a chill makes it's way up his spine.

In a good nineteen minutes, Kendall Knight experienced a near death experience.

He remembers the experience like it was yesterday. The boy was ten, and had walked into the house, tracking mud everywhere.

His mother had told him not to go outside in the wet weather, but of course, being the typical ten year old boy he was, Kendall disobeyed his mother and went outside anyway.

After entering the house, Kendall's father immediatly noticed the dirt being tracked everywhere, and jumped up at the sight before Mrs. Knight could notice.

"Oh, Kendall! Didnt your mother tell you not to go out in the mud?"

Kendall looked down at his mud stained sneakers, "I dunno...maybe."

Mr Knight sighed. His son was just too cute to yell at sometimes. He dragged his son up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Turning on the water, he began to help his son rinse off.

"Ow! Ow! Its too hot! The water's too hot!" The ten year old flailed his arms around in a pshycotic matter.

"Kenny, would you calm down?"

"No! Its too hot!"

"Its not even that hot."

Mr Knight struggled to get his son to calm down, but failed. Just at the perfect time, Katie, the baby of the family, who was always crawling into the bathroom and flushing to the toilet at random times, crawled into the bathroom, and flushed the toilet.

At the sudden change in tempurature, Kendall threw his arms in the air, "Too cold!"

Startled, Mr Knight slipped backwards in the tub, bringing his son & the shower curtain down with him. They both hit the bottom of the tub hard at impact.

At first they thought they were okay.

But, in thier bathroom, the shower curtain is attatched to a bar, which is attatched to ceiling. It must have been loose, because after the curtain was tugged on, part of the ceiling came came down on them as well.

That all happened in exactly ninteen minutes.

Then it was black. Kendall couldve sworn he was going to die. Luckily, he woke up in the hospital, with no more than just a few broken bones.

His father, though, didnt make it out alive. The ceiling had crushed him, cutting off his airway, thus making him unable to breath. Therefore, resulting in death.

Despite the grief over his father, Kendall was lucky to make it out alive. _He almost died._ Now Kendall flinches everytime the soap bar is dropped.

Feeling tired, James Diamond slumps down into the orange couch in the living room of apartment 2J.

The brunette flips through the channels, not finding anything interesting on T.V. He comes across an interesting scene, and stops on that channel.

It's one of those _Cops_ shows, and it's another car chase. The fugitive is driving 500 miles per hour while apolice man chases him for hours around town. They never actually get the real scene on video, it's all just a reanactment, so why do they even bother?

James' eyes follow the screen as the car's speed grows faster and faster, untill the vehicle eventually gives out, sending the car off the side of thet bridge, and an explosion occurs.

James fliched and pulled a pillow over his head. Relaxing, he put the pillow back down and took a deep breath. The memories from years ago playing over and over again in his head.

He was twelve.

And it only took him about nineteen minutes to almost loose his life.

The twelve year old sit in the back seat of his mother's car. The radio on, James half sang along to the words of 'When I grow up'. That was always James' faveorite song, easily because it was his life long dream to become famous when he grew up.

But that day, James didnt think he was going to live to see the day he became famous.

The car rumbled a few times, and Mrs. Diamond groaned.

"Mom, what's that?"

"Oh, some idiot threw broken glass in the street, apparently, and now we are driving over it."

"Mom," James grew panicked, "What's gunna happen?"

The timing of his words were ironic, just then they heard a tire pop, followed by a few more popping tires, and the car spiraled out of control.

The twelve year old screaming in the backseat, suddenly looses control of the wheel, the car spinning off the bridge and hit the ground below hard at impact.

James thought he was going to die in those ninteen mintues, but he didnt. To his luck, he made it out alive.

Within the trauma, James to this day cant stand to watch car chases on TV, movies, real life, or any kind of programming.

James flips his hair and slumps farther into the couch, still shaking.

Walking into the kitchen, Carlos almost tripped. Landing right on the counter, he gritted his teeth and cussed under his breath. Carlos Garcia was a clutz, he was clumsy, and he knew it. But that's a traight he sometimes wishes he had never been born with.

Not because it was goofy or he just plain didnt like it about himself, it was because of a life threatening event that happened years ago, due to him being a clutz.

The latino was eight years old, and standing on top of a ladder.

"Be careful up there, son."

Carlos rolls his eyes, "Papa, it's okay. I'll be fine. Do you really think Im that much of a clutz?"

"Oh, no, I must of been out of my mind when I thought that."

Carlos frowned at his father's sarcastic remark, and shook his head, "Im okay. Really."

"Alright," His father nodded, "I will be right back. Be. Careful." He instructed.

Carlos nodded, and continued to climb up the ladder. The hyper boy doesnt know how he managed to do it, but all in ninteen minutes, one foot slipped and the boy went head first off the ladder.

The latino ended up with a concussion, but luckily nothing severe. Ever since, Carlos has dreaded his clumsy ways, that have caused him a near death experience.

Doing his homework, Logan Mitchell drifted into an uncomfortable sleep, plauging him with nightmares.

When Logan was of a mere four years old, the naive boy was in a terrible house fire. He doesnt remember how it happend, but it was life threatening, and if he wasnt rescued in time, he wouldnt of made it out alive.

It took about ninteen minutes for the firemen to find him, crying and freaking out in the corner of his bedroom on the second floor.

The raven haired boy pops up, "Fire!"

Then Logan looks around, observing the area he was in. Apartment 2J. Everything was okay. It was just a dream. Why was he having a dream about the house fire he was in?

Almost passed out on the couch, James immediatly pops up when his attention is bought to an emergency news report on the T.V.

James eyes grow wide at the television. Kendall, who comes out drying his hair, drops his towel on the ground, Carlos, watching from the kitchen, spits out his water, and Logan, who just entered the living room, his mouth drops to the floor.

**A/N- Le gasp! ...Thats a french gasp. Hmm..what did they see on T.V? Have to keep reading.. Anyway, Idk when I will be able to update, I have midterm exams approaching in which I desperatly need to study for. So, yeah, but I will try! Reviews?**


End file.
